Forbiddingly Smitten
by Resotii
Summary: (Updated with more details and improvements - 9/12/15) When Twilight realizes her feelings for Pinkie Pie she is afraid to confess them for fear of disapproval from Princess Celestia. My first TwiPie fanfic. Also has FlutterDash and minor RariJack.


Forbiddingly Smitten  
An Twilight Sparkle x Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) fanfiction by Resotii

Twilight Sparkle sat up quickly in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with a gasp. She glanced at Spike, scared she had woken him up but he was still fast asleep. She had just had a very vivid dream about a certain pink party pony and it left her feeling very flustered. Her heart was racing and her face was extremely red. Falling back onto her pillow, she let out a deep sigh in an attempt to calm herself down. But she was wide awake now. "Uh-oh." She said to herself.

The next day, it was already past noon and Twilight was still in her bed. She wasn't asleep but she refused to do anything.

"Twilight, are you okay? It's already late in the afternoon and you're still in your bed." Spike asked, sounding highly concerned.

Twilight Sparkle had the covers over her head, shadowing herself from the outside world. "I'm never coming out." She told him, but she was a bit muffled which made it a little hard for Spike to understand what she had said.

"C'mon, Twi, don't be silly!" Spike exclaimed, pulling off her blanket in one swift yank.

Twilight quickly buried her head in her pillow instead. "I'm not being silly, Spike! It's better for everypony if I just stay in bed for the rest of my life!"

Spike rolled his eyes with a sigh. "What's going on with you this time?" He was used to this sort of behavior from her.

"I can't tell you, Spike." Twilight said, sounding close to tears.

Spike sighed compassionately and leapt up onto Twilight's bed. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting a friendly claw on her shoulder.

"I…" She started, and then buried her face in her pillow again, she said with a muffled shout. "I think I'm in love!"

Spike was confused. "Um… okay, and how exactly is that a problem?"

"You don't understand, Spike! I can't—I shouldn't be in love with this pony! It's against nature! It's against the RULES!" Twilight explained exasperatedly.

Now Spike was extremely confused. His confusion left him speechless apparently. After a short silence, Twilight shouted. "IT'S PINKIE PIE!"

Her outburst caused Spike to fall off the bed, landing with a thud to the floor. Spike grinned reassuringly, rubbing his head a bit since it had made contact with the ground when he fell. "Again, I don't really see the problem. What's so bad about this?"

"Bad?" Twilight repeated. "BAD!? She's a mare. I'M a mare! Mares aren't supposed to fall in love with each other! Do YOU have any idea what Princess Celestia would do to me if she found out about this?!

"Uh…" Spike wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm sure she'll be ashamed that I was ever her student and she'll definitely banish me to the Everfree Forest for the REST. OF. MY. LIFE." Twilight exclaimed very dramatically right in Spike's face.

"Twilight, you need to cal-" Spike started but he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by a very familiar energetic voice.

"Heeello, Twilight! Are you home! I have something for you guys!"

Twilight gasped silently, "Oh no! It's Pinkie Pie!" She whispered hoarsely, a huge blush spreading across her face. "S-She can't know I'm here!" And with that she ran up to her bed and quickly hid under it.

Spike rolled his eyes with a sigh, walking over to answer the door.

Opening it, he came face to face with a large cart full of small decorative bags of cookies. They looked delicious. Spike's eyes began sparkling with adoration.

"Hey, Spike!" Pinkie Pie told him cheerfully, popping up from behind the cart. "Is Twilight home?"

"Um…no…she…is not." Spike answered slowly, glancing over at Twilight's bed.

"Aw, that's too bad. I made a whole bunch of these triple chocolate chip cookies and was giving them out to everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie explained. "I came to Twilight first! I think she should be the first to get some because… well…." Pinkie was starting to trail off, and was acting a little flustered. And at a closer glance, it looked like she was blushing.

Spike looked back at her expectantly, clearly confused.

"Anyway, here are some cookies!" Pinkie told him hastily, tossing him a bag, completely avoiding finishing what she had previously been saying. "Hope you like them, and make sure Twilight gets some too!" She added, walking off with her cart in tow.

"Don't worry, I will!" Spike called after her with a wave.

He shut the door and as soon as he turned around he was scared half to death by Twilight teleporting right in front of him.

"Geez, Twilight! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?" He shouted in dismay.

"What did she want!?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"She just wanted to give us some cookies." Spike said, holding out the bag of cookies to her.

"Oh." Twilight replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"She came to you first, Twilight." Spike explained, opening the bag and tossing a cookie into his mouth. "And the weird thing is she didn't seem to want to tell me why. She was acting really strange. Even for Pinkie. Wow, these are great." He tossed another cookie into his mouth, munching happily.

"What… what do you mean?" Twilight was very confused but a glimmer of hope seemed to shine in her eyes.

"All I'm say is… I think she might just feel the same way about you." Spike told her once he swallowed the cookie in his mouth.

Twilight looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself, a worried expression on her face.

"Now what's wrong?" Spike asked with concern.

Twilight sighed half-heartedly. "I… I don't know, Spike. I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I want to tell Pinkie how I feel but I'm scared of what Princess Celestia will think."

"That's silly." Spike scoffed confidently. "Princess Celestia is super understanding. I'm positive she wouldn't care about you being in love with Pinkie Pie. Besides if you ask me, love is love. Here, Twilight, have some cookies. Maybe that'll help you feel better." He added, holding the bag open.

Twilight managed a weak smile. "No thanks, Spike. But maybe… maybe you're right. But still, I'm too afraid to tell her. Not everypony feels this kind of love."

"To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure Pinkie has feelings for you too. She seemed so flustered about telling me why she had come here to give you cookies first."

"R-Really…?"

Spike responded with a sincere nod.

"I'm still not sure…"

"Yo! What's up!?" A loud, familiar voice called out, bursting through the front door.

It was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was with her.

"Ever heard of knocking…?" Spike groaned with annoyance.

Rainbow Dash gave a nervous chuckle. "Oops. Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Why are you guys here?" Twilight asked, sounding slightly flustered.

"Oh, we were just gonna ask you… do you know what the deal is with Pinkie Pie giving out cookies? I meant that were great and all but what is up with it?" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Hey, it's _Pinkie Pie_." Spike replied jokingly. "She never needs an explanation."

"Heh, good point." Rainbow Dash laughed.

Twilight's face turned bright red, just the mention of Pinkie Pie made her heart beat quicken.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy noticed this. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Twilight replied with a nervous laugh and a wave of her hoof.

"It's okay to be flustered about somepony you love. Rainbow Dash was the same way when she first asked me to be her marefriend a mon-"

Rainbow Dash quickly cut her off by covering her mouth. "Don't listen to her! She has noooo idea what she's talking about!"

"Wait, you guys have been together for a month?" Spike asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed, there was no use denying it. "Yeah, we've been secretly dating for almost two months now."

"See, Twilight?" Spike smiled. "There's no reason that you should feel bad after all."

"You're missing the point, Spike." Twilight said biting her lower lip. "They were _secretly_ dating. That means they don't want anypony to know."

"Actually, Twilight…" Fluttershy started.

"…We were planning on making it pubic today. That's um… part of the reason why we came by." Rainbow Dash finished.

Spike turned to Twilight with a smug look on his face and his arm crossed. He gives her an encouraging nod.

"I… um…" Twilight stuttered, then looking down, she said softly. "I'm too scared to tell her."

"Tell who?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said in unison.

"Twilight's in love with Pinkie" Spike said very bluntly.

"Spike!" Twilight huffed, her face turning so red you'd think she would faint.

"Awww, that's _adorable_!" Fluttershy cooed excitedly.

Rainbow Dash smirked knowingly. "It _all_ makes sense now."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked, still flustered from Spike pretty much making her feelings for Pinkie Pie completely out.

"I've _totally_ noticed the way you act around her. You're always in a super happy mood when you're with her and she seems to make you laugh a lot and Pinkie told me she loves being around you."

"She…she really said that?" Twilight questioned, her eyes sparkling with a faint sense of hope.

Rainbow Dash nodded with a sincere smile. "Besides Princess Celestia is one of the most understanding ponies out there. Me and Fluttershy aren't afraid to tell her. We're sick of hiding our feelings!" With that last sentence, she put her hoof around Fluttershy's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. This made Fluttershy blush and she smiled at Rainbow Dash sentimentally.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her all along. So go on, Twi! Be brave!" Spike exclaimed, playfully nudging her.

"What y'all talking about?" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, bursting through the front door, startling everypony in the treehouse in the process.

It was Applejack, she trotted towards them, Rarity following close behind her.

"Honestly, Applejack, was _that_ really necessary?" The purple-maned unicorn told her, rolling her eyes.

"When did _you_ guys get here?" Rainbow Dash asked, baffled by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, we've been here for a while actually. We were eavesdroppin' on ya'll from outside the door." Applejack explained bluntly.

Rarity glared at her to which Applejack responded with a nonchalant, "What?"

"What are you here?" Fluttershy asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Well, we were originally coming here to ask about the cookie thing that Pinkie Pie is doing. Do you have any idea what it's all about?" Rarity inquired.

Everypony shook their heads.

Spike smirked mischievously. "_But_ I do know that she made it her top priority to visit _Twilight_ first."

"Spike…" Twilight said through her teeth, mostly under her breath, her face turning crimson again.

"Oh, well isn't that just the _sweetest_ gesture!" Rarity squealed with admiration.

"It's obvious Pinkie Pie is crushing on you too, Twilight. Ah say you go and tell her how you feel already!" Applejack added, giving her encouraging wink.

"B-But how did you even know?" Twilight squeaked, becoming super flustered yet again.

"Don't ya remember, silly? I told ya we were eavesdroppin'!" Applejack beamed proudly.

Rarity cleared her throat, glaring at Applejack. "Which was very rude of us, right, Applejack?"

"Right." Applejack replied with a nervous smile.

"Maybe you all are right. I shouldn't hide my feelings for her. Everything happens for a reason and I…" Twilight trailed off a bit, a sentimental smile spreading across her face. "I really like Pinkie…"

"Ooooooooh!" Everypony else cooed in unison.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Twilight piped, blushing deeply for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, _darling_, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Rarity encouraged with amusement.

"Wait a second…" Rainbow Dash started, flying over to her. "You and Applejack are a thing too, aren't you?" She finished, looking back and forth between them with a knowing smirk.

Rarity and Applejack's eyes widened and they turned bright red. Looking away from each other quickly, they shouted in complete unison. "Of course not!"

"Yeah, sure…" Rainbow Dash replied with a teasing smirk.

"This is _not _about us!" Rarity said defensively.

"Yeah, the point here is Twilight's got to tell Pinkie how she feels." Applejack added.

"To Sugarcube corner we go!" Spike exclaimed, giving Twilight a shove, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"Heh, sorry." He told her with a shrug.

"He's right, though. We should go to Sugarcube corner. I'm sure Pinkie Pie is back there by now. Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"What!?" Twilight piped, dropping to the ground and covering her head. "Nonononono… I can't! I just can't!" 

"I was afraid it was gonna have to come to this." Rainbow Dash sighed, glancing at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded towards her and they both swooped Twilight Sparkle up into their arms.

"Hey, wait! Put me down!" Twilight screamed as they flew out of the door towards Sugarcube corner. Everypony else following close behind.

They came into Sugarcube corner, Mrs. Cake looked at them with a somewhat startled expression on her face. "Um… is everything okay?"

"Everything's right as rain!" Applejack told her with a reassuring smile.

"We were just wondering if Pinkie Pie is here." Rainbow Dash added.

"Yes… she's upstairs in her room." Mrs. Cake said slowly, a bit confused by what was going on.

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash said quickly and she and Fluttershy rushed upstairs, Twilight still in their hoofs.

"C'mon, guys, put me down!" Twilight pleaded. "This isn't funny!"

In her room, Pinkie Pie was sitting on her bed. She was looking down at a sheet of paper intently. "Alright, I'm pretty sure I got everypony." She said to herself.

"Let me go!" Twilight cried.

"If you insist." Rainbow Dash told her smugly.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then dropped her to the floor of Pinkie's room rather carelessly.

This made Pinkie Pie jump a bit. "Huh, what—why are you guys here?" But her eyes seemed to be stuck on Twilight and she was blushing slightly.

"Twilight's got something to tell you." Rainbow Dash smirked, her hoofs crossed.

"Rainbow!" Twilight grimaced in dismay, picking herself up off of the ground.

"It's now or never, Twi!" Spike exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie jumped down from her bed and started walking towards Twilight, clearly confused.

"P-Pinkie, I, you see… um, the thing is… I… well…uh…err… I wanted to tell you that I…" Twilight sputtered, she didn't dare look at Pinkie Pie. She just couldn't say it. Her brain just didn't seem to want to let her make sense right now.

Twilight continued to babble but then Pinkie Pie cupped her face so that she was facing her and kissed her right on the lips, cutting her short.

Twilight's eyes widened, and she turned extremely red. Breaking off the kiss, Pinkie gave her an affectionate smile. "I love you too, Twilight."

"B-But how… how did…" Twilight replied, feeling somewhat speechless at the moment.

"I… I've always really liked you, Twilight. I knew it the moment I first saw you when you first came to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie exclaimed sentimentally, blushing deeply.

"I love happy endings." Rarity sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Applejack rolled her eyes in amusement at her.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Yaay…!" Fluttershy added, sincerely.

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle looked away from each other shyly.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared signifying Princess Celestia's arrival.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, I see that you have resolved your problem. That is wonderful." She said with a warm grin.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight was confused. "But how… how did you know?"

"I got your letter asking for my guidance and I assure you I completely approve. Love is love after all."

"But I didn't…" Twilight started.

Spike quickly interrupted her with a nervous chuckle. "I might have penned a letter to Princess Celestia without you knowing…"

"Spike, how could you!?" Twilight piped in disdain.

Princess Celestia laughed tenderly. "Twilight Sparkle, there is no reason you should feel ashamed. I don't see anything wrong with it. All that matters to me is your happiness."

Pinkie looked to Twilight with a reassuring smile. Twilight returned it, giving her a hug.

Looking over to Princess Celestia, Twilight smiled at her with appreciation. "Thank you, Princess…"

"Um…" Fluttershy spoke up, looking a little nervous. "Princess Celesistia?"

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"I…um…"

"Fluttershy is my marefriend!" Rainbow Dash shouted quickly, putting her hoof around her.

Princess Celestia smiled approvingly. "Why, that's wonderful."

"Rarity and Applejack got something going on too…" Spike said, looking at them with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up, Spike!" They said in unison for the second time that day, blushing fervently.

Princess Celestia started laughing and soon everypony joined in. Everpony except Rarity and Applejack who were looking very flustered.

The End


End file.
